


Katra Dreaming

by lynndyre



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Katra, M/M, Shared Dreaming, Telepathy, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Worlds and years and memory and soul.





	Katra Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).




End file.
